


When You're Close to Me

by subcutaneous7



Series: This Is What You Came For [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat begins to realize the full extent of her powers as Kara faces a new enemy. Another day in the "This Is What You Came For" fic universe, part 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Close to Me

Cat’s heart was in her throat, pounding incessantly, like someone had punched her, like she was choking. 

She threw open the door to the interior stronghold, breezing past security, having already impatiently flashed her ID to the guards at the gate and again at the entrance to the building. Her pace picked up when she reached the atrium, hands balled into fists, barging in. All eyes turned towards her as she headed straight for the tall redhead standing near the console, talking to another agent.

“Where is she?” her voice growled, words clipped as they caught on trembling lips. She hadn't meant to sound so desperate.

“Sleeping,” Alex sighed. “In a regeneration chamber. It helps her regain strength, stabilize her powers after…”

“I know what it does,” she cut her off. “Can I see her?”

“Of course,” Alex huffed, trying not to take offense to being interrupted, given the circumstances. “Follow me.”

She led them into one of the labs, where Kara lay prone on an exam table, the yellow light from the machine used to mimic the Earth’s sun casting a jaundiced glow on her skin. Cat froze in the doorway, swallowing hard, before moving in. She stood a few inches away, wanting so badly to touch her, but not sure it was safe. Instead, she focused on her breathing, watching the way it moved her chest, taking comfort in every inhalation.

“How long…” she whispered. “...does she need to stay like this?”

“Until she wakes up,” Alex sighed, crossing her arms, leaning back against the window. “Sometimes a few hours, sometimes a day. It depends on the strength of what hit her.”

Cat swallowed again. She crept closer to the table, hand hovering above Kara’s head. She looked up at Alex, reluctantly asking for permission. Alex nodded.

Gently, she brushed her fingers through her hair, afraid to disturb her but in dire need of contact, wanting to let her know she was there, if she could at all sense it. She was still hot, probably from whatever radiation she’d absorbed.

“Was it a bomb?” Cat finally asked.

“I can't really say,” Alex shrugged. “Didn't you see the news?”

“Barely,” Cat shook her head. “I was at a parent-teacher conference with Carter.”

“Well,” Alex stepped a little closer. “It was definitely an explosive. But we found traces of a biosignature on her suit. Hank’s still running tests to see if it matches anything in our system.”

“I see,” Cat tried to stay calm despite the sharp ache she felt throughout her body. She could pick up on how scared Alex was, though she seemed confident Kara would recover. She could also feel Kara’s residual pain, the shock as she'd fallen from the sky, the fight within her now as she remained unconscious. 

“That's all classified,” Alex stated bluntly. “By the way.”

Cat’s head shot up, eyes searing into her as she kept her hand on Kara’s head, trailing it down to her face, pressing a little deeper into the warmth of her cheek.

“Sorry,” Alex whispered. “I just...had to say it.”

Cat’s breath hitched. She looked up to the ceiling, forcing her tears to sink back into her sockets.  _ This isn’t a hospital _ , she told herself.  _ She’ll be fine.  _ She'd been through worse. They both had. But something about looking at her lying on this table, the steady buzz of the machine ringing in her ears, made her emotions raw, rising to the surface, like they were trying to crawl out of her skin.

“When Carter and I got home,” she began slowly. “I waited. She usually sends a text, let's me know when she's coming, or if she’ll be late, but I hadn't heard anything, so I told myself...wait. There's bound to be an explanation, bound to be times when…”

She paused, putting her hand to her mouth, regrouping.

“I don't...ever want her ever thinking I don't trust her,” she continued. “That I don't have complete faith in her abilities...so I just...waited. For as long as I could.”

“I should have called sooner,” Alex nodded. “I realize that now.”

Cat stood very still, hand moving down to Kara’s shoulder, resting there, continuing to watch her breath.

“This was just the first time...” Cat began again, gritting her teeth. “I know it won't be the last.”

Alex felt herself loosening up, wanting to be as supportive as she could. She'd been through this more times now than she could count. Cat had only ever been on the outside, peripherally aware when Supergirl was out of commission, when Kara hadn't shown up for work, raising her suspicions. But the three months since the environmental hellstorm that ironically brought them together had been relatively quiet. Kara managed her fair share of street crime, but this was the first major attack, the first scenario with so many unknowns.

“I can't tell you it gets any easier,” Alex shook her head. “I wish I could, but...it doesn't. This is just part of the territory, the cost, I guess...for loving her.”

Cat bit her lip, inhaling sharply through her nose as she brought her hand down to Kara’s, lacing their fingers together.

“Think you can handle it?” Alex continued.

Cat shot her a look again, wanting to be defensive, wanting to fight, until she saw, and felt, the worry in Alex’s eyes, knowing she didn't mean to sound malicious.

“Of course,” Cat breathed.

Alex knew it was true.

“Where’s Carter?” she asked, changing the subject, taking a seat on a nearby stool.

“At home, asleep,” Cat reported. “I asked the doorman to keep an eye out. I hate doing that, but he’s done it before in a pinch.”

“I'm sure it's fine,” Alex agreed, not really knowing what she was talking about, but feeling like she should keep them busy. “You can stay as long as you want.”

Cat traced her fingers across Kara’s pulse, letting the steady beat sink into her own.

“Thanks,” she sighed. “I'll have to get back, eventually, but...hopefully she'll be awake by then.”

Alex nodded. She stood again, pacing a little, checking the monitors for the machine, confirming everything was going as it should.

“So,” she mused. “How is everything? Other than…”

“Fine,” Cat answered quickly. “Great, actually.”

“Good,” Alex smiled a little. “You two seem...really...really happy together.”

Cat nodded slowly, rubbing the back of Kara’s hand. Alex swallowed, her heart actually wrenching at how pained the older woman looked, staring down at her sister, who she clearly loved more than she'd ever seen anyone love another person.

“I know...” Alex began again. “We haven't had a chance to talk, that much, you and I...but I think Kara would like that.”

“Yes,” Cat breathed. “Well, come over some evening when it's not Game of Thrones night and I could be persuaded to stick around longer.”

Alex laughed, shaking her head.

“I know you're not a fan,” she smirked. “But we appreciate you letting us take over your living room every once in awhile.”

“It's not just  _ my _ living room anymore,” Cat rolled her eyes. “I've accepted that.”

Alex couldn't help but smile at the sweet comment, wrapped up though it was in a barb.

“What kind of shows do you like?” she asked.

Cat continued to act like she couldn't be bothered, keeping her eyes planted on Kara, even as her shoulders began to relax.

“Not much, honestly,” she answered. “I prefer live entertainment when I can make the time to enjoy it.”

“Like...plays?” Alex asked. “Musicals?”

“And concerts,” Cat rocked on her heels, crossing her free arm across her stomach while continuing to hold Kara’s hand. “I told her I'd take her to the symphony one of these days, when we're not so...inundated...with other things.”

Alex didn't know if she meant work, superhero stuff, or something much more personal. She didn't ask.

“That sounds nice,” she nodded. “Sort of. Not my thing actually, but I'm sure Kara...might...like it.”

Cat continued chewing her lip, looking up for a moment, catching Alex’s eye, before looking back down at her sister.

“What about you?” Cat asked. “What do you do when you're not chasing aliens and putting them back together?”

Alex laughed again, pushing her hair behind her ear. That was her least favorite question.

“Um...not much, actually. Other than this.”

“Really,” Cat mused. “You must have other interests beyond...”

“Not...really,” Alex swallowed. “I, uh...I used to dance, when I was a kid. Before I got into science, started traveling to engineering camp, competitions...”

“You should talk to Carter,” her ears perked up. “He could use the encouragement.”

“How was the parent-teacher conference?” Alex asked.

“Fine,” Cat huffed. “They say he's brilliant, of course, but his grades aren't what they should be. He could use some extra mentoring, other ways to stimulate his interest in robotics beyond what they can offer.”

“That's not really my area of expertise, but...I could still talk to him, if you'd like.”

“I'd appreciate that,” Cat smiled softly. 

Suddenly, she felt movement. She looked down, watching as Kara’s fingers began to twitch, head rocking back and forth.

“Is she…”

“Looks like she's starting to come out of it,” Alex checked the monitor again. 

Kara’s eyelids began to flutter open. She stared up into the bright, yellow light, until it made her squint, bringing her free hand to her face, shading her eyes, forcing her head to the side.

“Kara,” Cat whispered, leaning down to the table, squeezing her hand, eyes wide, immersed in her every move.

Kara’s eyes came into focus. She sucked air deep into her lungs before pushing the machine away. As she realized where she was and who was with her, she sat up sharply, throwing her arms around Cat so tightly, so fiercely, Alex was afraid she'd break.

Cat squeezed back, fingers tensely gripping on to her cape, burying her head in her neck, her shoulder, bringing her hands to her hair, letting Kara’s fingers slide into hers as they breathed each other in, holding on for what felt like an eternity.

Cat shook her head, unable to stop a tear from escaping. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked. “Where’s Carter?”

“Carter? Carter’s fine,” Cat balked. “You're the one who…”

Kara let go for a moment, spinning around to face her sister. 

“Alex,” she breathed, pulling her in for a hug.

“Damnit, Kara,” she sniffed. “You really know how to scare the shit out people.”

“It's not my fault,” Kara sighed, turning back to Cat, taking her hand again. “I don't even...what was that thing?”

“Fort Rozz prisoner number 226,” Hank announced when he entered the room. “Apparently, he can contort his body into an explosive. We don't know why he resurfaced after all these years, but seems like it was a planned attack. Thankfully, you got there in time to fly him up past where he couldn’t do any damage. Well done, Supergirl.”

He put a hand on her shoulder, just as relieved as the rest to see her awake. 

“So...is he dead?” Kara asked. 

“We're not sure,” Hank answered. “His molecules might be able to regroup after a detonation, but as far as we can tell, he's gone. For now.”

Kara swallowed, breathing in slowly, still getting her bearings.

“And I assume you’ll use the full arsenal of government funded resources at your disposal to make sure that if this thing does attack again, it won't be so unexpected?” Cat practically commanded. “Correct?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Hank smirked. “Don't worry. I'll do everything in my power to keep Kara safe. As always.”

Kara blushed a little, looking down at her lap before stealing another glance at Cat, squeezing her hand. Cat smiled back, though not without a great deal of apprehension behind her narrowed green eyes.

“Great,” Kara sighed, hopping off the table. “I'm gonna head home then.”

“Not so fast,” Alex warned. “You're still weak. You can't fly just yet.”

“She won't be flying anywhere,” Cat insisted. “You're forgetting I drove here. I'll get us back.”

“Ah,” Alex remembered. “Okay, then...I guess you can go.”

“Thanks, Alex,” she hugged her once more, lingering for an extra second to show just how grateful she was.

“We’ll keep you posted,” Alex assured. “Both of you, as needed.”

She reached for Cat’s hand, grabbing it as she continued to hold on to Kara. Cat’s mouth fell open, a little stunned by the gesture, but also very touched. Her eyelids swelled once again with tears as she looked up at the younger woman, then quickly away, pushing down the impetus to let her empathic nature have free reign.

* * *

 

 

“I'm glad you came,” Kara smiled as she and Cat made their way to the exit, lacing their arms together, leaning her head against her shoulder. 

“Really?” Cat sighed. “I didn't want you thinking I was checking up on you.”

“You  _ were _ checking up on me,” Kara smirked. “I  _ want _ you to check up on me. That's different from not trusting me.”

Cat stopped walking. She turned to Kara, looking around, making sure they were alone, before stepping an inch closer.

“I...didn't trust myself...earlier,” she swallowed. “My instincts...told me something was wrong, that you were hurt, but...I can't come running every time you're in jeopardy. If I did, nothing would get done at CatCo, and you'd have a very inefficient sidekick slowing you down. I don't think either of us want that.”

“No,” Kara laughed a little as she shook her head. “But if you didn’t worry about me sometimes, I'd think you didn't care, when I know you do.”

“More than you'll ever know,” Cat breathed, tracing her cheek with her fingertips.

“When you say you sensed there was something wrong, what exactly did you feel?”

“I felt,” she exhaled sharply. “Pain. Terror. All the things you must have felt as you were risking your life. And then…nothing. For a little while, until I got closer. And then it came back, tenfold.”

“Your abilities must be getting stronger,” Kara mused. “If you can feel everything I'm feeling when I fight, that's…”

“Agonizing,” Cat shook her head. “But I can't let it affect you. I’m being honest because we promised we would, but you can't let it stop you from doing what you need to do.”

“You're right,” Kara nodded. “But maybe...I can help you not worry so much by keeping you better informed of what I'm doing, or...or Hank! Maybe he can teach you how to control your powers so you feel the good without having to experience the bad.”

“It doesn't work like that,” Cat told her. “I know myself better than anyone, and this is what it's always been like. I can't have the good without the bad. That's the way it goes. There are ups and there are downs, but I wouldn't trade any of it for something simpler. You…are everything...to me. You, and Carter, and what we've started building together.”

“I know,” Kara whispered. “But there has to be a way to keep you from suffering.”

She pulled the older woman closer, wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her so close, before softly kissing her cheek. She knew Cat wasn't crazy about public displays of affection, so she checked again to make sure they were by themselves before gently placing the smallest, sweetest kiss on her full, warm lips. Cat kissed her back, letting her fear fade away, like she was slowly learning to do.

“Come on,” she breathed. “Let's get you home and out of that uniform.”

Kara held her hands, cheeks pink, grinning from ear to ear as she twirled a little on one foot.

“I don't think I have the energy for...anything...tonight,” she bit her lip.

Cat gawked at her, rolling her eyes.

“That's not what I meant,” she shook her head. “But thank you, for confirming.”

“Welcome,” Kara smirked. “Just...try not to hit any potholes on the way home. Or take any fast turns. I'm still a little sore.”

“Look at that,” Cat scoffed. “We're not even in the car yet and you're already backseat driving.”

Kara grabbed her again, kissing her hard, before taking her hand and making their way back towards home, where she was more than happy to lie in Cat’s arms, both of them drawing strength and healing and that indescribable force they could only get from each other, before drifting off to sleep, recharging for whatever the new day may bring.


End file.
